1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing, and in particular relates to a method for dynamic event matching.
2. Description of the Related Art
Servers generate information according to relating settings and network events using event notification methods and actively or passively transmit the generated information to the client. Event notification methods are widely applied to network applications, comprising google alerts, electronic paper, on-line product recommendation systems, and others.
Google alerts are email updates of the latest relevant Google results (web, news, etc.) based on user choice of query or topic. Some handy uses of Google Alerts include monitoring a developing news story, keeping current on a competitor or industry, getting the latest on a celebrity or event, and keeping tabs on your favorite sports teams. Electronic paper is a channel-based notification technology, enabling users to receive specified information at a predetermined time. On-line product recommendation systems promote products by displaying recommended product lists using collaborative filtering, in which users and systems interact synchronously.
The advantages of event notification methods provide key word matching and active channel-based notification. A drawback of the method is the lack of semantic matching which may result in subscribers frequently not receiving desired information. Another drawback of on-line product recommendation systems is that responses to users are based on static preferences, thus systems can not respond dynamically.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,801,909 discloses “System and method for obtaining user preferences and providing user recommendations for unseen physical and information goods and services”, which desires matching user preferences with data content to provide recommended information for users. The user preferences and data content are a multi-level, tree-like structure. A matching process for the disclosed method comprises content-based-filtering, collaborative filtering, event-based filtering, and context-based filtering. The disclosure describes replying to user questions based on a domain tree to generate user preferences. The user preferences are a subclass of the domain tree and indicate filtering and search conditions. The disclosure, however, does not provide the setting of dynamic requirement conditions.
Thus, as described, the invention discloses a method for dynamic event matching, providing semantic matching to send preferable content to subscribers.